In recent years, human pose estimation using images taken with a camera has been studied. PTL 1 discloses a conventional pose estimating apparatus employing silhouette matching. The pose estimating apparatus in PTL 1 matches a silhouette image created from 3D human body models expressing various poses to a silhouette image generated from an input image, and outputs the pose of the 3D human body model with the highest matching score as the estimated pose of a person in the input image.